Express Delivery
by Steel Heart
Summary: Strife's Delivery Service motto, We deliver anything and everything! It's true, they really do. Some SxL, Eventual SxC. Yes, this is a Sora x Cloud fic. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, do you really believe I'd be writing fanfiction of it on a fanfiction based community? I thought not.  
**Warning: **This fic contains shounen-ai, if you don't like it then get the hell out of here.  
**Pairings: **SxL, Eventual SxC, & other multiple pairings.  
**A/N:** Hey all, this fic is my break from the other stories and stress relief. Comments would help get back into the mood of re-writing the lost chapters of the other stories, y'know hint hint.

**EXPRESS DELIVERY**

**Prologue**

"Who is it?" Riku hollered.

An unidentified, but sexy voice returned, "Strife's delivery service, we've got a delivery for you."

Wondering what it could be Riku jumped off his couch and headed to the front door, he opened the door revealing, a hot, leather clad blond.

Too in awe of his appearance Riku failed to notice the man's lack of a package, "Excuse me sir, would you happen to be Riku Destiny?

Riku flashed his heart melting smile and replied, "Why, yes I am. What can I do for you?"

The blond remained his stoic, if not bored expression, "would you mind signing here to ensure you received the delivery?"

Riku complied then added with another smile, "Now then, what have you got for me?"

This time the man did smile back, Riku would've made a move on him, if not for the cold slap that followed immediately after.

Too shocked to become angry, Riku merely just stared at the blond man who'd just slapped him for no apparent reason, while soothing the stinging sensation on his left cheek.

The blond seemingly repeated, "you bastard!" This time Riku became angry. Why the hell was some delivery boy he never met before cursing at him and slapping him?!

Said delivery boy coughed then continued, "WHY-HOW COULD YOU?! You had me, yet you go and sleep with Kairi?! AND YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?! I HATE YOU! From Sora Heart with abhorrence."

Before Riku could say anything he was slapped again, this time on the other cheat. The delivery boy resumed his message relay, "You bastard! You got me pregnant! I HATE YOU! Love, Kairi. P.S You'd better take responsibility ♥.

At this point Riku was a bit hysterical, "DUDE WHAT THE FU-" and interrupted yet again by a rather painful blow to the face which held enough force to cause his back to hit the wall.

"Come near Sora again and I'll murder you, bitch. With malice, Leon."

Riku (who was now crouched on the floor, back to the wall) stared at the blond man, who was turning to leave with his mouth agape. The man stopped for a moment, "oh, by the way, your friend Axel would like to invite you to the Silver Key Club, tonight at eight," with that he walked over to his motorcycle and within a few seconds he was long gone.

Riku blinked twice, what the hell had just happened?

Not a minute later, a tall boy with long spiky red hair jogged over to Riku's front door, "Hey, was that tight ass bike from SDS? Awesome! Express IS fast! Did you get the message I sent yo- WOAH! Riku, what the hell happened to you?!"

Not quite hearing Axel, Riku eyes' bore invisible holes into the now absent blond headed figure at the door, his brain trying to process all the information that been so quickly relayed to him. 1) Sora was angry at him. Fuck. 2) Kairi was pregnant. Pfff, that was no surprise, he knew Kairi was a whore. 2 & ½ ) With HIS child. Shit. 3) Leon was out to get him. Just fucking wonderful. 4) He was now sporting the imperfections that are two swollen cheeks, cut lip and a black eye on his face. Damn it all to hell.

Riku caught a glimpse of something from the corner of his eye, beneath Axel's foot was a small card that read, "Strife's Delivery Service! We deliver anything and everything!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy….sigh  
**Warning: **This fic contains shounen-ai, if you don't like it then get the hell out of here.  
**Pairings: **SxL, Eventual SxC, & other multiple pairings.  
**Thanks to all my reviewers**: Metal Chocobo, kiki, shadowtailmon, anonymous, Dark Goddess Hekate, Black-Dranzer-1119, vivid-ed, Subaru, 4th Floor Panda, DragonDame57, meh-rxa., positive feed back is what keeps me going.

**EXPRESS DELIVERY**

**Chapter 1**

**This chapter is in third person limited to Cloud.**

The time is currently 3:59PM and we are here to observe a desk and not just any desk. This desk in particular also includes a tall, lean, yet well muscled blonde man who is currently sitting with his legs sprawled out, crossed on our desk. .. ok so we're here to observe **him**.

The man was lazily looking through a magazine while listening to music from his iPod. His idleness was disrupted by repetitive shouts of his name resonating throughout the establishment.

Cloud Strife groaned aloud, "I'm in here Tifa!" while muttering under his breath, 'where I always am.'

Suddenly the door to his office burst open, and a well endowed brunette bristled into the room with a scowl on her face.

Silence engulfed the room for a few moments until Cloud finally sighed, "what?"

Tifa continued to glare at him, her scowl quickly transforming into a sneer, "what are you doing here?!"

Cloud stared blankly at her, and then responded, "Existing."

Tifa growled irritably, "Cloud Strife!"

"What do you want, woman?!" He yelled back at her.

"It's four."

Readjusting himself on the chair so he was now sitting normally, with his head resting on the palm of his hand, he question, "and?"

"It's four," Tifa repeated impatiently.

"…"

"…"

Upon remembering what she meant, he chuckled nervously, "oh…right."

"…"

Cloud carefully slid off his hair, and slowly walked passed Tifa till he was positioned at the door, "I'll just…get going now… don't wanna be late, Tifa!" He smiled sheepishly and made a dash for the meeting room.

Cloud didn't really see the point to it, but a couple of months back Tifa said they lacked organization and established some kind of weekly meeting, held on Wednesdays at four to discuss recent jobs, ideas, and such. And when Tifa decided something… you didn't argue, unless well, you wanted to stop breathing permanently.

Upon arriving, Cloud Strife quietly took his seat at the head of the table and Barret loudly remarked, "About damn time you got here, foo! Tifa was giving us shit about how you're always late to her lil'whatever we call these!"

When Tifa stepped into the office, she immediately started the meeting. Talking about this and that, every now and then Tifa asked Cloud if he was listening or not and what's his thoughts on it were. There were only every three words in Cloud's vocabulary during these meetings: yes, no, and great. Since he never really paid attention he depended on his luck hoping that his one word answer would make sense every time around.

Allowing his mind to drift into idleness once again, he started thinking about his small business. All the employees were close friends of his and they all pretty much handled their own department of types of deliveries.

Cloud did most of the messages, some (dangerous) packages, and the other usual same old.

Tifa, his long time, yet annoying, bossy, childhood friend handled the things related to sex appeal or relationships. You know, like love confessions, kisses, hugs, seduction and all that jazz.

Aerith handled the normal delivers, like birthday presents, flowers, chocolate, serenades, etc.

Cid didn't actually deliver things, he stayed in the store's workshop all day and made some of the stuff ordered, machine parts and such.

Yuffie stole stuff and stole stuff back. She was commander of the practical jokes payback department. Oh how she loved laughing at other peoples' pain and embarrassment, all in lighthearted amusement though. The girl wasn't evil… much.

Barret completed all the heavy duty delivers; he also did all the requests for beating someone into a bloody pulp.

As for Vincent… well they liked to keep Vincent deep within the shop, he tended to scare customers. Back when he had his first route, delivering a simple birthday gift to a 10 year old girl, the girl fainted upon sight, but not without getting a quick shriek of, 'vampire' in. Unbeknownst to the other, he had silently sulked. It was his fault his had such pale skin, black hair and crimson red eyes. It really did hurt him when older, more mature women would fall madly in love with him and beg him to drink their blood. He also did well in delivering the occasional death threats and… actual deaths.

The said, supposed bloodsucker crept up behind Cloud, causing him to jump up in surprise. He should've been used to that by now.

"You have a job to do… well jobs, plural. Multiple deliveries all to the same person," Vincent said solemnly.

Cloud raised a single eyebrow, "What? Do we have a Mr. Popular on our hands?"

"… I guess he could be described that way," Vincent said as darkly as always, "you'll also be able to let off some steam."

Cloud's mood brightened considerably as he said, "oh. It's one of those," he took the piece of paper; Vincent has been waving in his direction and took off.

Staring at the messages he was supposed to deliver, Cloud couldn't help snicker, oh this was going to be fun. When he finally arrived at the door of the house, he tried his best to diminish any lingering hint of a smile still intruded onto his facial features. He then rang the doorbell.

From the other side of the door Cloud heard a somewhat deep boyish voice call out," Who is it?" So he, in return, replied, "Strife's delivery service, we've got a delivery for you." Woah, wait a second. Did he mean to come out so husky? Well it wasn't his fault he was born with such a naturally sexy voice.

After the shuffle of footsteps, the door was thrust open. Cloud observed the recipient, he was moderately tall and chiseled, sure he was good looking, but what made him stand out was his gleaming, a bit longer than shoulder length, silver hair… Cloud suppressed both a sigh and a glare, a glare because he hated silver. It caused rather unpleasant memories about a certain someone to resurface. And a sigh, because he could see how the boy was looking at him, the kid was probably on the verge of drooling deciding to save the kid from that kind of embarrassment, Cloud initiated speech, "Excuse me sir, would you happen to be Riku Destiny?

The boy now identified as Riku answered, "Why, yes I am. What can I do for you?"

Cloud could easily notice the kid was trying to be charming, 'sorry kid, you aren't my type not to mention in my age range either,' he thought silently. He continued on with his normal delivery boy routine, "would you mind signing here to ensure you received the delivery?"

Cloud watched Riku eagerly comply and tried another attempt at wooing him, "Now then, what have you got for me?"

This time Cloud was unable to hold back the smile that was slowly etching its way onto his face. Before Riku would say another world, he slapped him hard. Cloud examined the pretty little number he had done on the boy's cheek for a moment before he quickly rehearsed his lines.

Now ready to perform, he glanced at Riku who was staring at him wide-eyed, soothing his probably stinging cheek and shouted, "you bastard!" Oh did Mr. Silver head ever look shocked, well whoever told him to have silver hair in the first place, Cloud thought grudgingly. Breaking himself out of that side-track, Cloud coughed, then continued relaying his message, "WHY-HOW COULD YOU?! You had me, yet you go and sleep with Kairi?! AND YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?! I HATE YOU! From Sora Heart with abhorrence."

Checking that off his mental list, and groaned internally when he realized what was next. At least he got to slap the kid again, but… ugh. Girls. Did he HAVE to add that sickeningly sweet tone to her message and that… that **heart** at the end. Yes, he did. She paid extra for that. Damn it all. Why had they added that 'get it personalized option.' Stupid Tifa. He would get her some day… some day soon hopefully.

Before Riku could say anything Cloud slapped him again, this time on the other cheek. The delivery boy resumed his message relay, "You bastard! You got me pregnant! I HATE YOU! Love, Kairi. P.S You'd better take responsibility ♥. "

Cloud could now see the boy was on the edge of hysteria, he mentally tsked, 'should've used protection, just be thankful you don't have an STD', "DUDE WHAT THE FU-" not wanting to listening to Riku's senseless whining, Cloud continued right on to the next message, interrupting yet again, while licking his lips, he 'delivered' a rather painful blow to Riku's face which held enough force to cause his back to hit the wall.

Hmm,… maybe he had went a little overboard… nah! It's not like he's bleeding.

"Come near Sora again and I'll murder you, bitch. With malice, Leon."

Riku (who was now crouched on the floor, back to the wall) stared at the Cloud, who was turning to leave with his mouth agape. Remembering the last message, Cloud stopped for a moment to add, "oh, by the way, your friend Axel would like to invite you to the Silver Key Club, tonight at eight," with that he walked over to his motorcycle.

Cloud could've sworn that before he left, he saw a red blur run towards the kid's house. Noticing something missing, Cloud felt his pocket, did he drop a card? Oh well.

On his way back, Cloud passed by a short, cherry looking, brunette munching on a sea salt ice cream and nonchalantly thought, 'hey, that's stuff's pretty good. Maybe I should get one before I head back to the office." Small drops of liquid fell on his hair and face, "Aw shit. Rain."

A little later

A young girl with braided hair stared out the window of Strife's Delivery Service's main office and suddenly asked the boy who was sitting across from her, "Hey Denzel… I've been wondering, but is it legal?"

The boy looked up from his gameboy, "what's legal, Marlene?"

Twirling a piece of hair around her finger she kept on, "you know. What Daddy, Cloud and the others do. I've been wondering for a while. 'Cause sometimes daddy comes back bloody and usually things that makes you be bloody is bad, right? And daddy told me fighting was bad."

Denzel stared at her for a moment and scratched his head, "y'know, I'm not really sure… it should be…but what about doctors? Sometimes they get bloody… hey! There's Vincent, he should know! Vincent!"

The soaking black haired man in the dark red cloak standing at the open door turned his attention to the children calling for him.

Marlene quickly hopped out of her seat and scurried over to Vincent, "Vinny! Vinny! Cloud's Delivery Service is totally legal, right?" She inquired, smiling brightly.

"…," Vincent slowly hid the gun, glazed with blood stains, he was carrying into his cloak before the children saw, then answered, "…yes."

Marlene squealed and skid around, pointing an accusing finger at Denzel, "seeee! Daddy and Cloud and Tifa and Vinny and everyone else wouldn't do anything bad! How could you doubt them?!"

"What are you talking about Marlene?! You're the one who brought it up!" Denzel shot back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

Vincent shut the door and walked towards his office mumbling, "…it's only illegal if the police find out."

**A/N:** So… how was it? I'm going with a slower developing fic this time, I dislike when I rush into things. I just had to introduce the how the internal of Strife's Delivery Service worked and then we saw the prologue's events, by Cloud's view. Next chapter will be from Sora's view and it'll pick up from where after Cloud passed him on his bike. Yes, that was Sora.


End file.
